


Coping mechanisms

by RogueLioness



Series: Fuckuary 2021 [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness
Summary: Day 1: Aveline "Ava" Clarke x MasonAlley sex
Relationships: Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Female Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)
Series: Fuckuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194248
Kudos: 3





	Coping mechanisms

The sudden drop in noise is telling. Despite having been in Wayhaven for several months, the locals are still not used to the appearance of Unit Bravo, no matter that they’ve made the Friday outing a weekly ritual.

Aveline can’t blame them. It’s hard to get one’s mind to work when one’s around people who look like they do, attractive, handsome, an aura of dangerous power around them.

Or maybe it’s just Mason.

The skin on the back of her neck prickles a second before a warm body slides up to the counter next to her. “You here alone, sweetheart?” His voice strokes along her skin and has her feeling like she wants to curl herself up around it. 

Ava glares into her beer. “Yeah. That a problem?”

“You look like you could use some company.” His arm, pressed up against her, is so warm. His fingers reach out and brush against the back of her hand, a gentle attempt to get her to look at him.

She turns on her seat, breath catching just slightly when she meets wicked grey eyes. “Is that so?” Mason’s head is cocked as he lets his gaze flicker over her, his smirk widening as he takes her in. Her throat goes dry, the force of his survey an almost physical thing, lingering on the parts of her she knows he likes best. 

He shifts, encroaching into her personal space, and just as she thinks he’s about to kiss her, he reaches past her for her beer, bringing the bottle to his lips, and draining the last of it before leaning in close, closer, till that sinful mouth is a hair’s breadth from her ear. “I don’t think you want to be here.” She shudders at the promises those words hold. 

“And how do you know that?” she groans internally as her voice comes out more breathless than she intended it to be.

“I know what you like, sweetheart.”

“Oh?” she looks over her shoulder, finds the rest of the unit sitting at their usual booth. Nate smiles at her, Felix is grinning, and there’s a look in his eyes she doesn’t quite trust, and Adam - well, he looks as disgruntled as he usually does, brows knotted as he scans the area. “Do you, now.”

Mason’s hand grips her thigh, the one hidden from view, his fingers creeping up slowly but surely, sliding up under the shirt she’s wearing till they meet bare skin. She doesn’t dare move, can’t seem to breathe, as he strokes the dip of her waist. His smirk is near-insufferable; she has no doubt he can hear the racing of her heart. The banked embers beneath her skin flare at his touch and she forgets why she came here in the first place - forgets the calls, first from the Captain, then from the Mayor, neither of them happy about the fact that her work with the Agency is classified and that she won’t break rules to tell them the sort of details they want to know. She’s so caught up in that silvery gaze she forgets they’re out in public, forgets that there are people around her, people who are looking in her direction and whispering to themselves. All there is, is that familiar, slithering coil of desire winding its way through her, making her squirm in the chair - an action that doesn’t go unnoticed by Mason, whose grin shows the smallest hint of teeth, a subtle reminder that she can have them against her skin if she wants.

God, she wants. Yearns. _Aches._ It isn’t fair, how he affects her, how he remains so calm.

“What did you have in mind,” she asks, licking her lips, gratified at the way his eyes drop to her mouth and then meet hers again, a hunger she knows too well in their depths. 

“I could use some fresh air,” he tilts his head again. His fingers have dipped into the waistband of her jeans, idly stroking her hip through her underwear. “Care for a walk?”

“Mmm,” she leans away from him and exhales thoughtfully, pretending to give the offer a serious consideration even though they both know she’s decided. “Why not?” She smirks as his hand slides around to the small of her back, as he guides her off her stool. “Hey, guys,” she greets the rest of Unit Bravo as she nears their table. “Be right back, I need a smoke.”

“Is that what you’re calling it?” Felix’s eyes glimmer with suppressed laughter.

Nate sighs and shakes his head. “You should quit, Ava. It’s not good for you.”

“I know,” she shrugs, “but a girl’s gotta have something to cope, y’know?”

She’s out the door, Mason close behind her, when he speaks. “Thought I was your coping mechanism,” He presses his lips to the slope of her shoulder, and she can feel him smirking against her skin.

She turns to face him, brow arched, an answering smirk spreading across her lips. “I need something more relia- _mmf_ ,” the breath’s stolen from her when he slakes his mouth across hers. His lips are soft, plush, and she melts against him the way she knows will fit best against his planes, her arms reaching around and wrapping around his neck.

“I’ve been thinking of you all day,” he mutters when she breaks away for air. She gasps when he nips the base of her jaw. “You look so fucking hot, sweetheart.”

“We- we’re out in the open,” she points out, her voice hitched. 

“So?” He kisses the hollow of her throat, licks a stripe down her clavicle before pressing his teeth to the skin, leaving a mark. She brings a hand to her mouth to stifle her moan, though the sound slides through regardless.

“I don’t want to have to cite myself for public indecency,” she grumbles.

"Thought you didn't play by the rules," Mason all but drags her into the alleyway, deep into a spot where the streetlight can’t reach. 

"Yeah, well, I like following them when it comes to fucking outdoors _."_

“Demanding,” he huffs, though there’s no heat to it. His face is illuminated by the moon, the pale light casting a shadow beneath his eyes, making him look even more predatory than he usually does. 

A thrill runs down her spine, sharp, spiked need following in its wake. “Shut up and kiss me, sunshine,” she’s got her hands fisted in his henley, and he does - except this time he kisses her with the thirst of a dying man, and it overwhelms her, turns her insides into a blaze that only he can put out. She tugs the hem of his shirt, desperate to feel his skin, sighing into his mouth at his shudder when she drags her nails down his sides.

His hand fists into her hair and tugs at her scalp, tilting her head back so he can nip the length of her throat. She knows she won’t be able to hide the marks tomorrow, knows that’s exactly why he’s doing it, but she can’t bring herself to care right now. Ava raises a leg to wrap around his waist so she can grind against his thigh, a soft mewl slipping from her at the first feel of glorious friction.

“ _Fuck_ , sweetheart,” he groans into her ear, his hands curling around her waist, shifting his leg so it’ll better press against her. “Let me,” he croons, a wicked twist to his lips, eyes darkened with lust. He slides a hand up the inside of her thigh, up, up, and then his fingers are skimming across the outside of her panties, his touch a phantom of what she wants, what she _needs_ \- 

“Stop teasing,” she whines, arching into his touch.

He takes a step closer, one hand gripped around her thigh to lift it, the other lightly stroking between her folds. Ava’s forgotten how to breathe. “You’re wet,” he whispers into her ear, his tone absolutely smug. “Is that for me?”

“What do you think, sunshine-” her hips jerk of their own accord when he dips a finger into her opening, pressing his knuckle against her walls. His strokes across her clit are light, soft, a mockery of touch, and he won’t let her press down, pulls away when she searches for more. “ _Mason_ ,” the hissed sound turns into a whimper, his palm pressed up against the sensitive nub, the pressure bursting through her veins.

“Yeah?” his voice is lazy, a sharp contrast to how intense his face is. She hates how his eyes make her skin burn, how easily she loses herself in them.

“You’re an asshol-” she yelps when he bites down on her shoulder, the pleasure-pain making her wetter, and the bastard chuckles against her throat as he slides one, then a second, finger into her. Damn him, but he knows exactly what she likes, and his name pours out of her as he pumps his fingers in and out of her, enough force to have her arching into him, but not enough for her to _finish_ , and the fucker _knows_ it. Ava reaches up, tugs his hair, breath - and wetness - flooding out of her at the snarl he makes - but it works. He lifts her higher, till she’s forced to balance on the toes of one foot, but it forces his fingers deeper into her, till they’re pressed up against _that_ spot, that bundle of nerves within her. She’s breathless as she rocks against him, every muscle tense as the pleasure builds, panting into the stillness of the night as he works her with sure, certain strokes, strumming his thumb across her clit, his eyes greedily taking in the sight of her - flushed, desperate, on the verge of breaking apart. “You like that, sweetheart?” His voice pours over her, soft and molten, honeyed lava, and he curls his fingers as he drags them out, hissing at the way her walls clench around them.

Ava sobs, distressed at the sudden emptiness. “Mason,” her voice is hoarse with need, “I’m going to _kill_ you if you don’t-” she gasps out as his fingers enter her, three of them this time in a rough thrust, the fullness just right, just enough, just perfect- she thinks she’s babbling at him, because he cuts her off with a press of his lips to hers, the kiss deep and coating her tongue with the taste of him. 

“Come on,” he coaxes, his voice low and eager and yet desperate, his thumb merciless as it rubs against her clit, “come on, sweetheart.”

Her breath is short, gasped, her muscles aching with the strain of tension, her eyes shut tight as her head rests against the dirty brick wall. There’s a storm in her core, heavy, looming, lightning sparking and roiling outwards along her nerves, under her skin-

Mason curls his fingers, presses the pad of them against the bundle of nerves along her walls.

Ava shatters on a scream, heart thundering, her pulse ready to fly clean out of her throat, her body shuddering and trembling and clenched taut around his hand. She calls out for him, mindless, desperate, and he kisses her, soft, slow, glides his lips along the curve of her jaw as she returns to herself. 

When she opens her eyes, Mason is looking down at her, an expression on his face she can’t quite read. His fingers are still buried within her, and she shivers as he pulls them out. He smirks and brings them to his lips, sucks them into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as his cheeks hollow. The sight makes her stomach light up with fresh heat, and of course, _of course_ he senses it. His smile is smug, his eyes hooded, and he licks the last of her essence from his lips as he leers down at her. “Again?” he asks.

She palms him through his jeans; he’s hard and hot and he hisses at the contact. Ava tugs at the collar of his shirt, drags his face down to hers, and whispers against his lips.“I’d be more than happy to help you take care of that,” she runs a finger over the outline of his cock, “but I’m not getting on my knees here, sunshine.” She gives him a quick, light kiss. “I’m going home now.”

His eyes are so dark they’re near black, and he growls. “I’m driving.”


End file.
